Hard Lessons
by zedd113
Summary: The Lyoko Warriors learn some life lessons. JxA, Minor YxU


This story is dedicated to the love of my life. She has no idea who she is yet, but one day she will.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

It was a normal day at Kadic Junior High for the students that went there. They went to class, ate lunch, and enjoyed the time with their friends. But five of the children were different from the rest of the students at Kadic, they knew of the terrible danger lurking just outside the school grounds. And they knew how to fight it.

They thought they knew the cost of resistance, but they were about to learn the truth. Wars cost lives. Sometimes the lives are only affected. Far more often the lives must be ended. They were about to learn this painful lesson firsthand.

The tall, dark haired man shook himself from his thoughts and started off down the hill.

He had business to take care of.

**Chapter 1 – Discovery**

11:47 p.m. Jeremie's Dorm

Jeremie was sleeping peacefully in his bed, dreaming of the pink haired angel one floor above him and three rooms to the left. When his computer started beeping he thought his alarm was going off. He felt as if he had just barely gone to sleep but that was hardly unusual for him. He so often stayed up late working. As he rolled over to hit the snooze button on his alarm he caught a glimpse of the time and it pulled him from sleep completely.

"Eleven forty-seven!?" he sleepily exclaimed! "Then what…" At that moment he heard the alarm on his computer and saw the news window that had opened and immediately understood. "Xana" he whispered, as he turned up the volume on his computer.

"Duncan escaped just hours ago from a high security prison three miles south of Paris." The newswoman was saying, "He hijacked an armored transport carrying several sniper rifles and other military grade weapons. As such he is to be considered armed and dangerous by the general public. Police will continue to search the surrounding area for any sign of Duncan with…"

Jeremie turned the computer off. He had heard enough. He picked up his cell phone and called Ulrich.

"What's up, Jeremie?" he asked sleepily.

"We have a Xana alert. Can you call Yumi and Aelita? I'm going to the factory to set up the mission." Jeremie said, apparently in a great hurry.

"Sure Jeremie, we're on our way."

"Thanks Ulrich." Jeremie said as he hung up. Jeremie bounded up from his bed and threw on his clothes before rushing to the factory. Even so he only beat the others there by a very slim margin.

"We have_ got_ to stop these late night missions, Einstein." Odd yawned as he stepped out of the elevator and into the computer lab. "I need my sleep!"

"There will be plenty of time to sleep when we defeat Xana. For know, tell me what you make of this." While saying this Jeremie quickly typed in a complicated sequence of commands and the news video that had aired earlier played for the group.

"That's weird," Yumi said, "Xana has already tried using Peter Duncan. It seems strange that he would try the same thing twice."

"That's exactly what I thought," Jeremie said. "So I did a little checking up on our old pal Xana. It was confusing at first because Xana has done all this **without **activating a tower on Lyoko."

"How did he manage that?" Aelita asked, surprised.

"It appears that instead of using a specter like he usually does, Xana actually left the net and used his own energy to control Duncan."

"Will that have any affect on Duncan?" Ulrich asked?

"Unfortunately, yes." Jeremie sighed, his eyes on the computer.

He typed for several moments, not saying a word or looking at any of them. The others began to get impatient.

Finally Odd couldn't stand it any longer. "Well!?!" he yelled.

Jeremie looked away from his screen to answer. "A human brain isn't made to support computer programs, much less a program as complicated as Xana. I'm not sure, but in all likelihood, Duncan's mind is already gone for good."

"So if there's no tower to deactivate what do we do?" Aelita asked in a rather shaky voice.

"You all go back to bed. I'll stay here and see if I can track Xana's movements here on earth."

"Do you need any help?" Aelita asked, almost wishing he would say yes so she could stay with him.

"I'll be fine Aelita. You need your rest to fight Xana." Jeremie didn't look away from the screen as Aelita rode the lift to the factory floor.

**Chapter 2 – Tomorrow**

Aelita awoke the next morning in a cold sweat. She didn't remember what she had been dreaming about but she had the distinct impression that it had something to do with Peter Duncan.

Her suspicions were confirmed a moment later when Sissy stormed into the room yelling. "If you don't stop talking in your sleep I am going to my father! Who is Duncan anyway!?" With that she slammed the door closed and stalked off down the hallway.

_I wonder if she'll really go to her father about my nightmares._ She thought as she took her morning shower. _I don't think I could stand the embarrassment._

After her shower Aelita decided to check Jeremie's room to see if he was back from the factory yet. But when she opened the door to Jeremie's room she discovered an unruffled and unslept in bed.

Slightly worried she called the others and told them to meet her at the factory. She wanted to know why Jeremie hadn't gotten any sleep last night. _Again!_

When the gang arrived at the factory they found a weary but happy Einstein.

"Why the big grin Jeremie?" Odd asked playfully, "Did you finally kiss Aelita?"

Both Aelita and Jeremie blushed fiercely and Jeremie muttered something none of the rest of them could understand.

"Take a breath, Jeremie, it was a joke." Ulrich said as Yumi smacked Odd in the back of his head. "So what did you find?"

Jeremie, after taking Ulrich's advice to breathe, said "Early this morning I hacked into a military spy satellite and fed it all the footage we have of Peter Duncan. The satellite began searching for his profile, starting from the point he escaped from, outward. It hasn't found him yet but it's only a matter of time."

"Class starts in a minute; we really need to get going." Ulrich said, looking at his watch.

"You shouldn't stay here alone with Duncan still loose, Jeremie." Yumi said, her concern evident. "One of us ought to stay here with you."

Aelita was about to volunteer when Ulrich beat her to it. "I'll stay. I've got a free period this morning." _Of course he'd stay._ Aelita thought_. He'd do anything to please Yumi._

So without a good reason to stay she reluctantly left to go to her first class of the morning. Biology.

She almost wished there was a tower.

**Chapter 3 –**** Thoughts**

While Jeremie sat and watched his computer search for Duncan he had plenty of time to think. He really ought to tell Aelita exactly how he felt, but the timing always seemed… off somehow. To tell the truth he was terrified. It was ironic really. He had seen things that no child his age ought to see; he had done things and made choices before the age of thirteen that most people would never have to face. And yet with all the things he'd done, all the things he'd seen, the thing that terrified him the most was looking into that pair of deep green eyes and seeing no feeling whatsoever.

If he told her how he felt and she didn't feel the same he would never survive the revelation.

But if she did feel the same way… What a joy that would be. He could barely imagine it.

At that moment his computer beeped, startling him out of his daydream.

"DUNCAN LOCATED" His computer said.

As he stared at the live video feed in the window that had popped up he swore that he could feel his heart stop.

**Chapter 4 – S****hock**

When Jeremie could move again through his shock the first thing he did was to run to the elevator as fast as he could. The sudden movement after hours of stillness and silence woke Ulrich from his nap in the corner. (He had fallen asleep from boredom.)

"Jeremie, where are you going?" he asked, "What's the rush?"

Jeremie just wordlessly pointed at the computer screen as the elevator doors slid shut.

When Ulrich looked at the screen he saw a man with a long gun lying on top of what looked like the science building. He was looking down over the edge at 3 children just now walking out of the building.

The pink haired girl in the middle was laughing at a joke that a dark haired girl had just told, about the boy with the strangest hair of all.  
"Aelita, Yumi, and Odd." He whispered in shock, naming each of the friends in turn. He didn't say anything else; instead he did _almost_ the same thing Jeremy had done.

He ran for Yumi.

**Chapter 5 – Sacrifice**

Jeremie nearly had a heart attack when he saw Duncan on top of that building. He knew it was extremely unlikely for Xana to grab more than one bullet when one would do the job. He also knew that for one bullet to do the job that bullet would have to be for Aelita. If she died, Xana won.  
Unable to do anything else he ran for the elevator, barely giving any thought to Ulrich's question when he asked it.

The elevator was usually fairly fast but today Jeremie was almost rabid by the time the doors slid open. As soon as they opened he ran as fast as he could all the way to the school.

Jeremie was not in very good shape, so by the time he was at the school gate he was entirely winded. As he considered resting for a second he saw a glint of metal from the roof or the science building.

Duncan was aiming.

This terrifying revelation was enough to give Jeremie his second wind, and he was off like a shot.

Jeremie ran around the corner screaming Aelita's name, trying to get her attention. She was still talking to Yumi and Odd so she didn't hear him.

She only noticed him when he was about seven feet away.

"Jeremie what…?" That was all she had time to say as Jeremie grabbed Aelita's arms and spun her so that he was between her and the science building.

At that moment Duncan fired the bullet and fell to the ground, dead from a brain aneurism. Xana had finally overloaded his mind.

Back on the ground Jeremie felt a thump in his left shoulder and a few seconds later began feeling the pain of a bullet lodged in his fractured shoulder blade.

He arched his back because of the pain and felt Aelita lower him to the ground.

"Jeremie… No…" Aelita whispered with tears in her eyes. "Please, God, no…

Not Jeremie. Anyone but him."

"Aelita…" Jeremie said in a pained voice.

"I'm here, Jeremie."

"I don't want to die without telling you, Aelita."

"Don't say that! You are _not_ going to die!" She said, despair evident in her voice.

"I can feel it, Aelita. I have to say something and you need to listen. There isn't much time."

"I'll listen, Jeremie. I promise."

In a very weak voice he whispered, "I love you, Aelita. I always have, and I always will. I'm going to miss you. Goodbye…"

When his last breath left his lungs Aelita couldn't hold her tears in any longer. She cradled Jeremie's head in her lap and started crying.

"I'm so sorry, Jeremie." She sobbed. "I love you too. I should have told you when I had the chance. Now I never will."

That said she put her head down and cried bitter tears of grief for the boy she had loved more than life…

And had lost.

**Chapter 6 ****– Miracle**

This was the scene the paramedics arrived to a minute later.

"Get that girl back!" The dark haired paramedic said gruffly to his shorter companion. "We need access to the body."

When Aelita herd that it was as if a knife had pierced her heart. _He said 'body' _She thought._ There's no chance. _

"Bring me the shock pads." He said then. "If we're lucky we might be able to revive him."

Aelita looked up at the med's words. In her dark world she suddenly saw a spark of hope. As the medics prepared the pads Aelita prayed harder than she ever had before.

"Please… Let him live. I'll give anything… Just let us have another chance. I swear I'll tell him how I feel… Please…"

"He's coming back!" The paramedic shouted excitedly as Jeremie took a deep breath.

"Jeremie!" Aelita screamed his name. She strained against the medic holding her back.

"Aelita…" Jeremie breathed, with the same tone as a drowning man who had seen land. "Your mom says 'hi'." He whispered. His strength used up passing along this message, he passed out.

Against all odds Jeremie was alive so Aelita finally took the time to examine her surroundings. Ulrich was holding Yumi tightly, looking like they had both gone through hell. She supposed she must look about the same way to them. Odd was kneeling behind them with a look of shock on his face, he couldn't believe it. The other students either looked shocked like Odd or distraught like Ulrich and Yumi. Aelita didn't care.

Her Jeremie was alive.

**Chapter 7 – The Hospital**

When Jeremie woke up in the hospital he was surprised.

Not so much at being in the hospital, but at waking up at all. He had died. He was sure of it. He had lost too much blood to live.

Then he remembered. _Aelita._ He had heard her voice calling to him, begging him to return. He laughed softly to himself. _I never could deny her anything she wanted.  
_He thought. _Not even in death could I say no to her._

His thoughts were interrupted when the pink-haired angel herself peeked in his door. When she saw that he was awake she ran to his bedside and just barely stopped herself from giving him a hug that, due to his fractured shoulder, would have put him in excruciating pain.

"Thank you, Jeremie." Was the first thing she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"If you hadn't taken that bullet I would be dead now. I can never thank you enough. First you got me out of Lyoko, and then you found my father, and now this. I owe everything I have to you, Jeremie."

"And I owe everything to you, Aelita. The only reason I'm still here is because of you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When I was dead I heard your voice, calling me back. I never could say no to you, so here I am."

"I love you Jeremie."

"I love you too, Aelita."

They both felt a joy unlike anything they had ever felt before. They loved each other. All was right with the world.

Their eyes met and they had the same thought. Aelita leaned down as Jeremie lifted his head. Their eyes closed when their lips met. It was a moment they both wanted to last forever.

But nothing lasts forever, and the demise of this particular moment came in the form of Odd. He walked in, saw them in the middle of a lip-searing kiss, said "Well it's about time" and walked out.

"Well. I had better go. I'll see you later Jeremie." Aelita, blushing fiercely, backed from the room then turned and shut the door behind her.

Jeremie just smiled and tried to get some rest.

**Epilogue**

When a tall, black haired man in a white coat walked toward the information desk on the first floor of the hospital the receptionist didn't even blink_. Just another new doctor_, she thought. But when he started asking about that Belpois boy the police were watching she was surprised. She asked for an ID and he provided one that said 'Dr. Nathaniel Helfyre'. He didn't wait for a comment; he had better things to do. He took his ID out of the fingers of the nurse and continued on his way to Jeremie's room.

He went in and saw the boy asleep in the bed. He also looked at the girl that had come in just minutes before him. She was already fast asleep in the chair next to the bed.

He knelt down on one knee beside the girl; his business was with her first.

"You asked for a miracle. Those don't come cheap. I expect a long and happy life together out of you two, got it? In fact, I plan to see to it. Get comfortable Miss Hopper, you're going to be with this boy for a long time."

He then stood and turned to Jeremie. "You are extremely lucky. I know you'll treat her right. Good luck to both of you."

His business complete, he turned to leave. But before he left he removed the white coat. He wouldn't need it. Under it he wore a black suit that looked as if it had been tailor made for his muscular frame.

From his shoulders sprouted a pair of snowy white wings.

With a last look at the sleeping couple and a slight smile he stepped forward and disappeared from view.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Well there you have it! My first story. Woooooo! I hope it is the first of many. If you like it, tell me. If you don't... Tell me anyway. Please R&R

**Late Authors Note**: I feel the need to clear up a few concerns that have been brought to my attention.

1. The man in the Prologue, the man in the Epilogue, and the paramedic who brought Jeremie back were all the same man.

2. He is indeed an angel.

3. He is not Franz Hopper. Hopper has grey hair, a beard, and is not an angel.

4. He was intended to be a version of myself. I am no angel, but the name and description are accurate.

Hope that helps!

-NMH


End file.
